Tekkadan Militiaman List of Small Arms Arsenals and Tools: Melee Weapons
Back to Main Page: [Click Here] 00 = Melee/Blade Weapons * - Tactical Knife – A melee/thrown weapon; a close-combat knife purpose for lethal strikes, and stealth assassinate, and attachment allows to hold both a pistol and a knife at the same time, letting stab about twice as fast. * - Nightstick - may refer to: Baton (law enforcement), a compliance tool and defensive weapon used by law-enforcement officers * - Stun Knife – A special tactical knife, it was able to be used directly as a stabbing weapon, or utilized for CQC. In addition, the Stun Knife had ability to unleash a powerful yet non-lethal electric charge through the blade, allowing to stunned target(s) instead of killing them. The electricity is generated from the black of the blade. * - Stun Rod - is a device used to administer an electric shock in order to incapacitate an enemy. * - Hidden Blade – A wrist mounted conceal weapon, used for assassination, consists of multi-purposed blade weapon, allow to attached different sets of tools for better purposes; also used for break and pick locks and wrenched includes. Can be used as back-ups and can be wielded in pair. Each variant of Hidden Blade design consist of Shock Blade (Taser), Pivot Blade, and Hookblade. # + Poison Blade – Hidden blade variant that is hollowed within to harbor poison that would distill when the blade is stabbed into a target. # + Hidden Gun – A portable firearm back of the bracer, fires a range projectile. # + Poison Dart Launcher – A range-variant of Poison Blade fires a poison dart at the distance. # + Hookblade – A Hidden Blade modification allowing it to be used for free-running as well as combat. # + Pivot-Blade – A Hidden Blade modification allowed its user to rotate the blade 90 degrees and wield it like a dagger. # + Phantom Blade – A crossbow-mounted weapon for distant range fires a bolt just for short or medium range. # + Shock Blade – A non-lethal weapon powered by battery, a two-pronged blade. # + Chain Blade – A variant of a Hidden Blade integrated with Rope Darts. # + Rope Launcher – A tool used for grappling to climb obstacles and zip-lined, includes using it as last resort for great escape. # + Dart Gun – A tool used for fires poison darts unsuspecting targets; and includes other darts for purposes such as sleep, * - Hatchet – It's an efficient and quick melee weapon that can be thrown to stealthily take down targets from a short distance. It can also be used to pry open certain hatches. In addition, the hatchet can dismember a soldier upon doing a takedown (combat or stealth). In addition, the hatchets are extremely sharp and strong, able to dismember a robots arm without breaking on impact. The hatchets are extremely durable, able to destroy the Ausmerzer's claws with three swipes. * - Machete Knife – Unlike the previous Rambo film knives, which were Bowie style knives, this is actually a much longer and thicker machete. A large cleaver-like cutting tool. It is typically used for cutting down jungle brush and overgrowth, but is also sometimes used as an offensive weapon. * - Machete – The Machete is a large cleaver-like cutting too. It is typically used for cutting down jungle brush and overgrowth, but is also sometimes used as an offensive weapon. * - Folding Sword – It is a unique sword. The blade's mechanism is resilient and efficient for both stealthy assassinations and open melee combat. This utility combined with its dense metal makes it perfect for defensive maneuvers. * - Tengu Katana – A Japanese sword consists of a blade weapon with partially cord wrapped wood handle. Metal dragon claw guard. And includes had a wooden scabbard with bronze dragon claw. * - Data Knife (TitanFall 2) – A standard military date and a hacking tool Tactical Knife A close-combat knife of varying sizes, types and styles were issued to the soldiers of all countries involved in WWII. They were used for close quarters fighting and for stealth purposes in order to avoid intense fire fights. Knives were occasionally a last resort for soldiers who had expended all the ammunitions in their firearms. In additional to the uncommon but helpful; usage of knives for combat, soldiers could also use them for an incredible variety of other tasks. One is used for being thrown, whenever stored those knives with other holsters. And the other can be hold both a pistol and a knife at the same time, letting the wilder stab twice about twice as fast. The ability to knife faster and more frequently is advantageous in close quarters combat. AN: Still had this tactical knife in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare that because Captain Soup MacTravish and Captain John Price, and includes other special-op operative uses. Collapsible Nightstick A security-used, compliance tool and defensive weapon used by law-enforcement officers. The design of this tool is collapsible. The Nightstick is versatile in terms of speed and has average range, it has an advantage of being a single-handed weapon and thus a quicker running speed. Includes it can hit targets quickly, thanks to its compact size. The longer length gives the weapon better range than the fist, though not as much as most club-based weapons. Stun Knife The Stun Knife, developed by the CIA, was used by Solid Snake during the Guns of the Patriots Incident in 2014. It was able to be used directly as a stabbing weapon, or utilized for CQC. In addition, the Stun Knife had the ability to unleash a powerful yet non-lethal electric charge through the blade, allowing Snake to stun enemy soldiers instead of killing them. The electricity is generated from the back of the blade. AN: Have Old Solid Snake’s Stun Knife is the best combat knife than the stun rod, so this weapon is a good use for non-lethal ways. Stun Rod A stun rod is a device used to administer an electric shock in order to incapacitate an enemy. Use by the Militaires Sans Frontières The stun rod model used by the Militaires Sans Frontières was charged with a million and a half volts, enough to knock someone on the receiving end out cold. Mastering the use of one was part of the MSF's training regimen, though they would use mock stun rods during these sessions, requiring the partner to act as if it was the real thing. Hidden Blade - Modern A concealable wrist mounted weapon used for enacting assassinations. Considered a multi-purpose weapon able to adapt their style, with several modifications for this blade gain the user to adapted easily. This conceal weapon considered for high-ranked members of Tekkadan deserved to wield this concealable weapon. Variant Blade(s): * = Standard AN: I make it a modern version, it is my most favorite weapon in Assassin’s Creed, so with few adjustments and modifications such as while the second hidden blade will having its hookblade or a hidden gun. Upgrades and Adaptations * = Poison Blade A supplement to the Hidden Blade that is hollowed within to harbor poison that would distill when the blade is stabbed into a target. Because of its exceedingly thin profile and the requirement of a hollow chamber, the Poison Blade risked being particularly brittle, and in his Codex, Altair cautioned that deviations from his exact schematics would likely produce a blade that could easily fracture. Intended as an even less conspicuous weapon, the Poison Blade was not designed for high-profile assassinations, but to silently prick enemies and leave them to die slow deaths that may serve as diversions for other enemies. * = Hidden Gun An Invention that was far ahead of its time, the Hidden Gun was a portable firearm built into the Hidden Blade’s bracer which acted as a ranged counterpart to the usual blade. While its ammunition were shots typical of the pistols that were standard until the end of the early 19th Century, its wheel-lock mechanism was far more sophisticated than the flint-locks of later centuries. Unlike later range variants, the Hidden Gun was a loud and disruptive as any typical firearm and emitted a close of smoke upon firing and consequently was not ideal for stealth; when Ezio used it to assassinate the Templar March Barbarigo, the timed his firing the explosion of fireworks at the Carnevale to disguise the noise. Nevertheless, as a concealed, ranged weapon, it was an effective and deadly tool for surprise assassinations, discreet up until the instant after its execution. * = Poison Dark Launcher The Italian polymath Leonardo da Vinci as one of the closest friends of Ezio Auditore, was a chief engineer and inventor for the Italian Brotherhood; and, using the blueprints found in Altair’s Codex, he implemented further improvements to the Hidden Blade. During his time in Rome; he crafted a ranged-variant of the Poison Blade, a poison dart launcher, which fired poison darts from a distance. * = Hookblade The Hookblade was a modification of the Hidden Blade that was first adopted by the Ototman Brotherhood of Assassins. Unlike the other Hidden Blade advancements, it was attached to the user’s secondary Hidden Blade, instead of the primary. It consisted of both a curved hook and a regular blade, allowing it to be used for freerunning as well as combat. Upon his arrival in the city, Ezio was introduced to this advancement by Yusuf Tazom, who instructed the former in its application in both navigation and combat. With regard to the former, the Hookblade extended one’s reach while climbing and leaping and could used in conjunction with ziplines that had been installed throughout Constantinople. Additionally, it allowed the wielder to perform the “hook-and-run”, a maneuver in which the wielder flipped over enemies to pass them by. The Hookblade also aided by allowing a wider variety of attacks or counters, such as the “hook-and-throw”, which pull in targets for a close-range attack. In addition, it permitted one to “counter-steal”, essentially tearing off an enemy’s purse with the blade, which would provoke them further and leave them open to an easy counterattack. Aside from this, the Hookblade could be used to pull down scaffolds while on the run, thereby slowing them or eliminating pursuers. This was particularly useful when done in conjunction with caltrop bombs. * = Pivot-Blade By the 18th Century, the Hidden Blade had become an even deadlier tool, thanks to the development of the Pivot Blade, which allowed its user to rotate the blade 90 degrees and wield it like a dagger. It could be held either in a hammer or pickpick grip; allowing Assassin’s such as Ratonhnhaké:ton (Connor) to quickly stab, cut, and slash their enemies. It could also be duel-wielded alongside a sword, dagger, or a tomahawk, allowing defensive parries and fierce counterattacks. The Pivot Blade could then be retracted into the Hidden Blade configuration for stealthy assassinations. When Ratonhnhaké:ton hunted wild life in the wilderness, the Pivot Blade also made the task of skinning less tedious than it would have been with a normal Hidden Blade, since the blade was double-edged with one side serrated. This hidden blade could not be broken with an axe, due to its hardness; strength, and flexiability. * = Phantom Blade A small crossbow-mounted weapon used for distance range. The Phantom Blade was a variation of the traditional Hidden Blade utilized by the French Assassins during the French Revolution; taking inspiration from crossbows to condense one into a wrist-mounted form, making it both fast and deadly at long range. The Phantom Blade could be loaded with a projectile blade or a poisoned blade that caused the victim to attack others; allowing Assassins like Arno Dorian a silent kill or distraction, with room for further refinement through the firing mechanism allow two shots per reload. * = Shock Blade A non-lethal weapon powered by battery, a two-pronged blade. The Shock Blade was a type of Hidden Blade used during the 21st century, which replaced the traditional blade with two parallel stings. Which; upon penetration into the flesh of the target, generates electrical arc, adding electrocution to the stabbing. By 2015, some Assassins were equipped with this new kind of weapon Shaun Hastings notably used one to ambush and kill the high-ranking Templar Isablle Ardant. * = Chain Blade A variant of a Hidden Blade integrated with Rope Darts. This modified hidden blade can utilize for long chain about 3 to 5 meters in length with a the blade attached at one end unlike to rope darts, used for grappling hook and included used for drag targets like a harpoon. This type of long-ranged weapon can be swung at enemies, and once, anchored into the targets, can be used to pull them over distance. Accompanying this aerial attack, just like the rope dart, could also choke victims to death, if an overhead ledge was utilized to increase the pressure of the strangle-hold. * = Rope Launcher A tool used for grappling to climb obstacles and zip-lined, includes using it as last resort for great escape * = Dart Gun A tool used for fires poison darts unsuspecting targets; and includes other darts for purposes such as sleep. Modification Hiddengundessin.jpg|Hidden Gun ACB-HiddenBlade.jpg|Hidden Gun, Poison Blade, and Poison Dart Launcher hqdefault - Hookblade.jpg|Hookblade 1 ACR_hookblade.png|Hookblade 1 hook_blade_prop_prototype_by_ammnra-d4sl7al.jpg|Hook Blade 3 Connor Hidden blades by Okmer.jpg|Pivot Blade 1 Hidden Pivot Blade.jpg|Pivot Blade 2 Shock_blade.jpg|Shock blade Chain Blade by WilliamWu.jpg|Chain Blade Phantom_Blade_mechanism.jpg|Phantom Blade Assassin Gauntlet Assassin Gauntlet was a modification adopted during the 19th century to the standard Hidden Blade. Built around a bracer that covered the entire forearm, it consisted of two main parts, the Hidden Blade and a rope launcher attachment. By the Victorian era, later models replaced the rope launcher with an Assassin insignia-shape grappling hook, allowing the wielder the means to a quick escape, or to facilitate urban travel by creating on-the-fly ziplines under the palm. These models also featured armor plating that partially or completely covered the glove, as well as embedded brash knuckles and a Dark Gun on the back of the forearm, which was used to launch poison darts at unsuspecting targets. ACS_Assassin_Gauntlet_1.jpg ACS_Assassin_Gauntlet_2.jpg Hatchet (Wolfenstein: The New Colossus ☠ “Lot of things you can do with a hatchet. And a Nazi.” – B.J. Blazkovicz upon collecting his first hatchet. The Hatchet (also called Fire Axe) is a new weapon in Wolfensein II: The New Colossus. It replaces the Knife from The Old Blood and The New Order, having similar capabilitie of using to takedown soldiers stealthily or throwing them from afar. AN: Came from Wolfenstein that B.J. Blazkowicz since he wields a hatchet since he killed that Nazi bitch Engel by chopping her skull, even after he’s already dead since it wasn’t enough to have B.J. to be dead since she cut his head. Machete Knife – Bowie-design Unlike the other expertly crafted survival knives seen in the other films of the series, this one was made to look crude and slapdash. This design is that of a primitively built Asian golok machete made out of a single slab of D2 carbon steel from a truck spring. The knife is 1/4 of an inch thick and has a full tang. The knife has a flat grind, which means that it is beyond razor sharp. Its handle is wrapped in cordage, similar to the first two knives, however this knife has a handle made of electrical tape rather than string (although some unofficial replicas use paracord instead). There is a hole punched into the middle of the handle guard and a leather string lanyard is tied around it. Its sheath was actually constructed from the Rambo III Knife sheath, which would explain its aged appearance. In the original script, it was forged in a haste after he tossed away his Rambo III Knife into the fires of the burning Burmese army boat, which he intended to symbolize his end to killing. In a test scene, they used a placeholder Rambo II Knife. Sylvester Stallone actually stayed up all night filming the scene of him building the knife like you see in the film, although due to time constrictions, he had to do it all at once without cooling the blade. They went through eleven pairs of heat protective gloves over a period of about fifteen hours due to this. Sly claims after making the knife, he had a rather warm handshake. This scene was inspired from a deleted scene from Rambo III where he builds the famous Bowie knife. Since Stallone wanted to include Rambo actually building his own knife, he incorporated it into the story of the fourth film. Stallone also felt that the scene would help Rambo to vent his frustrations while thinking about his purpose in life. AN: Decide to have Rambo’s Machete Knife since he is no longer to wielding his Survival Knives, but he did building his own knife with his own hands. Machete The machete is a large cleaver-like cutting tool. It is frequently used to cut through rain-forest undergrowth and for agricultural purposes in various tropical and subtropical countries, but can also be used as a sword in combat. One of the first military uses of the machete was by an instructor of hand-to-hand combat in the French Foreign Legion. His weapon is said to have been developed based on the battlefield experience of U.S. Army Special Forces soldiers. Parasite Unit and Diamond Dogs The Parasite Unit members carried a specialized machete, which they seemingly take out from their arms. Their machetes were also absurdly sharp, being capable of cutting through even armored vehicles, which was implied to be due to their being coated with corrosive archea. Diamond Dogs later confiscated it when retrieving at least one Parasite Unit member while retrieving Code Talker, which they then modified and then supplied to D-Walker. predatorknifelge.jpg|Predator Machete Predator_Knife_Main.png Noted Metal Gear-Style! I was hoping for having this weapon which decide to had this besides that, and includes having a Predator replicate machete that seen it in the films. And includes adding the Predator replica that seen it in the movies, love it! Folding Sword A Folding Sword is a unique sword, consists considered a conceal sword. It’s nickname is ‘Pathmaker’. The blade’s mechanism is resilient and efficient for both stealthy assassinations and open melee combat. This utility combined with its dense metal makes it perfect for defensive maneuvers. It can be upgraded by Piero Joplin or black market shops to be more effective at “locking blades” and pushing away enemies. AN: Having folding swords is way better than since swords is no longer in modern time since replace with bowie-style knives such as kukri and machete. Thanks to Assassin’s Creed Syndicate since the Assassin Frye twins, Jacob and Evie wielded pistols and knives for now. Well, expecting for katanas is still tradition in Japanese ways since most antique swords were now in displayed, if something will happen such as robbers will doing something foolish for breaking someone’s homes. Katana – Tengu Katana The Tsuba is of darkened, antique-finished steel. The wood grip is partially overlaid with knotted black tsuka-ito cord. *Partially cord wrapped wood handle. Metal dragon claw guard. *Wooden scabbard with bronze dragon claw. *A Maru-type blade sword with hamon sanded Data Knife The Data Knife is a tool used by Pilots in Titanfall and Titanfall 2. All Pilots are equipped with a Data Knife by default. The player can use this tool to hack into enemy Spectres or Turrets, which will then fight for the player. When approaching a spectre drone or turret, a prompt will appear on the player's HUD. Upon holding the action button, the Pilot will stab the knife into a thin connector slot and a counter on the knife will begin to scroll. Upon completion, the Spectre will fight for the player, as well as any Spectres in the surrounding vicinity. The same is true when activating or capturing heavy turrets, although the player must instead find and hack into a control console at the base. Turrets in Fracture cannot be hacked and serve no function outside the campaign. The Data Knife can also be seen when players are wallhanging, with the knife stabbed into the wall. Pilot DataKnife.jpg lourde-canavati-data-knife.jpg lourde-canavati-data-knife-02.jpg Noted/Trivia * These Blade Melee Weapons were contains these tools from MGS, Wolfenstein, Assassin's Creed and etc.